


Something Sweet

by BlackSavior



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creamy goodness, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSavior/pseuds/BlackSavior
Summary: Following the events of the Mad Dog and Tsubaki Yayoi, Ragna finds some much-needed solace in the home of Rachel Alucard where the vampire displays her much improved culinary skills. Intent on just watching at first, desire festers, craving something sweet.





	Something Sweet

Ragna claimed one of Rachel's kitchen chairs, content to watch her bake and hoping the space didn't end up in flames like before, but he highly doubted she would make the same mistake twice. After all that drama with the Mad Dog, Tsubaki, and Terumi rearing his head, Ragna wanted some peace and quiet. Something he didn’t get very often, but he didn’t mind that all the time. “You about done, Rach?”

She glanced over her shoulder. “Baking is an art, boy. Hush.”

Rachel looked cute in her apron, black with red trim and crosses, basically a casual version of her dress. She wore the same frilly white blouse and a purposely small and short skirt to highlight her mature features, a cute attempt to make Ragna pounce on her. The way she swung her hips to flaunt her ass put a smile on his face but he wouldn't act on impulse, not until she finished the cupcakes. She had refined her skills, or so she claimed, and wished to show him, so he said why the hell not? The strawberries she retrieved from the fridge were his only hint as to what the dessert consisted of. She kept her back to him while she worked, the ingredients and recipe taken directly from memory.

Thirty minutes later Rachel placed a pan in the oven. She rummaged through a bag of groceries Valkenhayn had brought, sorting through whatever items the older butler procured per his mistress' request while the black mixer continued to churn ingredients. Before long she returned to the oven, deliberately blocking everything she did. Ragna couldn't see what went on, so he took a nap, and awoke to Rachel's announcement.

"All finished. It is one of my most delicious creations and I believe even one as unsophisticated as you will appreciate this."

Ragna blinked a few times to banish his sleepy haze and examined the small saucer in her mitten-covered hands. "So, a cake?" He grinned at the rabbit formed from frosting, the strawberry acting as its nose.

"Not just any cake,” she sassily remarked, “this is—"

"English please, baby…”

Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed. "This is a strawberry cupcake Valkenhayn instructed me how to make. The marriage of strawberry puree and sweet melt-in-your-mouth buttercream frosting topped with burnt sugar will give those unrefined taste buds a jump start. I guarantee this will be the most delectable treat you've ever had."

"Maybe the second most delectable treat I've ever head," Ragna corrected, treating Rachel to a roguish chuckle as he skimmed a finger along her smooth thigh. "Third, maybe, but definitely not the best thing that's ever been in my mouth."

Rachel sucked in a breath feeling the heat of his gaze and words between her legs. "Mmm... racy little thing you." Her husky voice matched the desire in her crimson eyes, mirrored in his.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ragna reassured her with the utmost confidence, his erection swelling and twitching in response to the game Rachel decided to play along with. She removed her oven mitts and apron, her nipples poking against the cotton top she wore, and he licked his lips. "Want me to tell ya what I find sweeter than fucking candy?"

She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. "No… I want you to eat your little Rabbit. It was made especially for you, after all. You and only you."

A small, playful smile canted the corners of her mouth and told him that she chose her words intentionally, referring the nickname he gave her so long ago. Ragna wanted to grab her and fuck her on the table right now, but he remained patient. "I've already tasted the best goddamn Rabbit in the world, but..." He patted his lap. "If you take a seat, I'll try this strawberry one you've got."

"Hehe, thank you for indulging me," she smiled, even though they knew by the end of this he'd be tasting more than just some baked treat. Rachel set the plate down, and instead of sitting across his lap, the vampire brazenly straddled him, the outline of her pussy aligned with the stiff erection straining against his hakama. Rachel rocked subtly against the ache, earning a throaty grunt as need surged through them both. Quickly he grabbed her hips before she could move again, sure the next time would be the last. His eyes said, "Hurry up before I eat you instead," and she giggled.

Picking up the small fork resting on the plate, she cut a small sample for him. As soon as the cinnamon and strawberry flavors hit his tongue, Ragna exuded a moan of acceptance and surprise. It was exceedingly better than last time. The cake was moist but not soggy, the filling wasn’t too sweet, and the frosting really did melt in his mouth. Perfection. "Well?" she asked.

"Tastes amazing, Rach. But..." Ragna promptly stripped off her frilly top and dropped it to the floor, baring her gorgeous breasts to him. "Don't you think you need a little more... frosting?"

Rachel nodded eagerly. "I believe I do." She began shifting restlessly on his lap, massaging his hard cock against her damp panty-clad core. Ragna grinned at her impatience. He dipped a finger into the icing and dabbed a generous quantity on both her breasts. Her gasp turned into a sweet, savory moan when he took one into his mouth and used his teeth to scrape her delectably perky nipples that tasted like sugar laced with strawberries. Ragna moved to the other once her first breast was licked clean, giving it the same treatment.

Rachel slipped her fingers into his platinum locks, moaning in time with his oral ministrations. Her spine arched for him and he lavished more of her small breast. She shamelessly rode his hardness through his pants, lost in a mindless, lust-induced fog and slowly growing more frantic. Sharp heat slammed through him and he cursed. If she didn't stop her erotic lap dance, he was going to come in his pants like some horny teenager without any self-control. But that's what Rachel did to him. Any semblance of control, restraint, gone within moments. This vixen drove him wild, desperate to be inside her and feel her warmth enveloping him.

He retracted his mouth from her swollen nipple and swore, the sound harsh and riddled with frustration. Ragna guided her off his lap to one side. Never taking his eyes off her, he unfastened her blouse’s only button and let it drop to the ground. "Naughty little thing I have here..."

"With you, I most certainly am," she admitted with a giggle, the sound adorable and arousing. Without an ounce of modesty Rachel pushed her panties down her legs and kicked them across the kitchen, leaving her completely naked to her lover’s gaze. She was a sight to behold, her lithe body curvy in all the right places. Ragna knew he would never get enough of her no matter how many times they fucked, so sensual and sexy...

"Sit on the table," he ordered, throwing his shirt to god knew where, then nearly ripped his hakama trying to get the damn thing off, wanting to sheathe his cock in her... right after he sampled her dessert in another area. "Lean back and spread your legs, I haven't had my fill yet," he demanded, dying to get a taste of her wondrous flavor once again.

Rachel did as he asked. Parting her thighs wide to reveal herself completely, her glistening folds separated to reveal that pearl of flesh nestled within the hood of her sex. His eyes scrolled up the length of her body until reaching her face; her lower lip pulled in and the flush across her cheeks had nothing to do with being embarrassed. That pink tinge and the rise and fall of her chest were signs of anticipation and he had no mind to disappoint. Ragna dragged his thumb through the frosting once again, smearing the creamy substance across her clit and down her slit so he'd have full license to slide his tongue in every single crevice to clean it all up. Rachel shuddered as he did so, jerking when he reached the wettest part of her. Undeterred, he pushed two thick fingers knuckle-deep inside of her and swiped his thumb across her sticky clit.

"Ah..." Rachel's voice rasped with burning, increasing need. Ragna understood her hunger, clear to him as the same pulsed through his veins and shot right to his cock. Just about done waiting, he bent down and buried his mouth between her supple thighs and devoured his treat. He lapped up any and all traces of frosting, pumping vigorous fingers in and out of her slick canal. Rachel cried out and grabbed a fistful of his hair, not to pull his mouth closer but to yank him away. Ragna looked up at her, surprised and confused since she was a lick and suck away from an orgasm.

"Inside me... now!" Rachel demanded, breathing heavily. The wanton passion in her eyes, in her words and voice, fueled his own lust.

"Turn around," he demanded, the order much more forceful than intended. She had this way of bringing out the aggressive, more dominant edge to him.

"No."

"The hell d’you mean, no?" He didn't know whether to grin at her impudence or turn her around and give that ass of hers a good couple spankings.

"I said no," she repeated as her lips curled into a daring smile. "I want to watch you ravage me. And..." Her gaze fell and his widened at her request. "I want to watch you fill me."

With unrestrained fervor he shot up and shoved his tongue right down her throat. Despite its unrefined and desperate look from an outsider’s point of view, his kiss remained as skillful as ever. Her small hand brandished his cock, coaxing precum. Ragna shuddered as she rubbed the crown of his dick against her wet lips. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed her hips to hold her securely as he drove the entirety of his cock into what he deemed to be the softest, hottest, most addicting woman he had ever met. He could feel her tight body clasp every inch of his dick as he pushed deeper, so deep he had become lost in her. Not just physically, but mentally. 

Finally he began thrusting, taking her like a man possessed. The table rocked, creaking. Rachel didn't restrain her voice in the least, panting and singing his praises. She barely kept herself up with her elbows, watching his thick shaft disappear then reappear from her sex. Her head dropped back with a hoarse groan, his thrusts angled toward her G-spot. Ragna licked his lips in appreciation of the scene: the sexy look on her face of a woman writhing in ecstasy, her body covered in sweat and her hard, suckable nipples begging to be teased. Her breath hitched as he rocked his hips harder feeling his orgasm sizzle its way to the surface. At this rate he wasn't going to last long, and he wanted her with him when he peaked.

"Touch yourself, Rabbit," he ground out and Rachel summoned the strength to lift her head, the desire in his eyes searing her flesh. "I'm so fucking close... Make yourself come for me." Without hesitation she rubbed quick circles on her taut nub, another seductive visual beyond their current position that sent lust zipping through him. Rachel bucked madly against him, his release beckoning like the devil. "Come, Rachel!" Ragna growled, fighting to stifle the heat gathering within him and weakening his resolve. "Now!"

"Not until you do it first," she said, crimson orbs glazed burning passion as those dainty, slender fingers of hers stroked over his flesh. "I want to watch you..." She sounded breathless, spent, barely able to squeeze out that last challenge. Fuck, she was killing him in the best way! Breathing hard, his jaw clenched as he poured everything into his thrusts, eyes locked onto his lover and cupping her face so she couldn't move. Now that her hips were free they hitched up on the table with every pound, forming a sort of counter rhythm. Ragna kept pumping until the white-hot friction clamping his dick became too much.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he inwardly swore like some kind of chant. Unable to hold it in anymore, his abdominals clenched and his release ripped through her. A harsh, unrestrained grunt rumbled in his chest as he rocked mindlessly against her, pleasure battering him. And just when Ragna thought he had reached the pinnacle of his euphoria, Rachel’s body shook with her own orgasm. Her inner walls held him in a vice grip, rippling and milking every drop from his organ, letting it slip out once deflated. Ragna shared a few soft, breathless kisses with his panting lover. Each break gave her time to replenish the oxygen lost during coitus, losing themselves once again as their hands roved one another’s sweaty bodies.

They could worry about cleaning up when they finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just testing this site out to see what my work looks like when posted so I know what to do next time around if there are any errors. Hopefully there was some here to satisfy someone besides the sweets.
> 
> Edited 4/21/19  
> Beta-reader: Wild Blue Sonder.


End file.
